


Seven Drink Amy

by Hopefulbadger



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Accepting, Closeted, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Consent, Drunkenness, F/F, One Shot, Tender Sex, soft, wholesome gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Seven Drink AmyOne shot of Rosa X Amy based on the plot of S2 E12 where Gina wants to see what Amy is after 6 drinks. It is one year later and this time Gina is desperate to know what 7 drink Amy is like. She just might be a little less straight than 0 drink Amy. (No she isn't actually any less straight at all, but her inhibitions are down, and she humors a part of her she hadn't ever listened to before.)Ok, maybe this won't be a one-shot, comment n' stuff if you want it to continue.





	Seven Drink Amy

Seven Drink Amy

One shot of Rosa X Amy based on the plot of S2 E12 where Gina wants to see what Amy is after 6 drinks. It is one year later and this time Gina is desperate to know what 7 drink Amy is like. She just might be a little less straight than 0 drink Amy. (No she isn't actually any less straight at all, but her inhibitions are down, and she humors a part of her she hadn't ever listened to before.)

Ok, maybe this won't be a one-shot, comment n' stuff if you want it to continue.

Chapter 1

"Heyyy!" Four drink Amy drug out the call of welcome as the rest of the nine-nine pulled into the beach home before going to take a small sip of a tall vodka and soda.

"No, no, keep going." Gina coaxed, tipping the glass higher with one finger.

"You are still doing this?" Rosa questioned cold.

"We are all doing this!" Amy corrected overly loud.

"Dear God." Rosa rolled her eyes.

"Hell yeah we are!" Jake accompanied in Amy's excitement, pulling out a sizeable bottle of something strong for the party to share.

"That's right! Drink up." Gina offered Amy another glass, spotting that the officer's was half empty.

"Where's Holt?" Hitchcock looked around the room eager.

"Yeah! This time that shark will bite!" Skully cheered.

"Yeah! Why raise the casino! Bring the people down to it!" Hitchcock agreed.

"It's genius!" Skully broke off with Hitchcock in search of either Holt or food.

"Isn't this starting to go a little too far?" Rosa glared at Gina.

"What! No! This is the only way I'm gonna find my bestie!" Gina complained.

"Ok, but what? Are you just gonna keep going until either Amy is at enough drinks that she is either dead or your identical copy?" Rosa worried.

"That was my plan when I was sixteen and Richard bet me I could drink till I puked." Jake shrugged. "I won fifty bucks that night."

"Yeah, but didn't you also end up in the hospital." Rosa countered.

"Oh hells yeah! It was straight up red. I was hospitalized for days." Jake nodded vigorously. "Yeah! But he won the bet. The lesson here is that we should go all out until I meet the majestic animal that is seven drink Amy Santiago!" Gina declared. "Plus six drink Amy was just such a bummer."

"Whatever then. Be safe stupid." Rosa nearly pushed Amy over as she thrust a bottle of water into her.

"Thanks hot thing!" Amy growled with far too much confidence.

"Drink girl!" Gina encouraged.

"Yes let us get… Ignited." Captain Holt's low voice thudded.

"Did Holt just try to say lit?" Gina delighted.

"Sir the phrase is lit not ignited." Amy informed pridefully.

"Oh I am well aware, but I am not a hooligan nor childish boy band member."

"No sir you certainly are not." Jake perked up.

"Well then get Ignited already Captain! You are four and a half drinks behind!" Amy taunted.

"C'monn captain! You gotta stoop to our level remember?" Jake urged.

"Mhmm oh yes! That is right. Childish bubbles in the hot tub it is!" Holt had come prepared, ripping off tear-away pants to reveal his swim trunks. "We are getting… Lit!" Holt held the last syllabus with pride at what he expected to be a stunning reversal.

"Where's Kevin! He needs to see you in those short shorts!" Amy announced.

"No! This weekend is partner free! Vacation Terry needs his relaxation!" Terry strapped on his fanny pack.

"Yes, yes, Kevin is away for his studies anyways. Now let us go 'chill' in the hot tub." Holt nodded to Terry.

"Hell yeah! Vacation Terry is ready!" The Sergeant and Captain all but marched off towards the hot tub.

"Your gonna want to drink more before we hit that hot tub." Gina warned.

"Or she might want to slow down?" Rosa pushed.

"Nah! Drink girl! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" Gina chanted.

"As much as I'm all about a good ol' fashioned chugging cheering, Rosa might have a point." Jake winced.

"Yup! I am gonna have to agree with Jake on this one." Boyle entered.

"Do you even know what we are talking about?" Gina squinted.

"Not a clue." Boyle answered.

"And you're just gonna-" Rosa lead.

"I stand by what I said." Boyle nodded.

"Get out here vacation bitches! It is sauna time!" Holt called.

"Yeah! Gina, we need your help with Kwazy cupcakes."

"Ohh! That's my cue girl?" Gina ran out to assist the supervisors with their game.

"Let's lose some clothes! And hop in that hot tub!" Amy did a small dance.

"Hot tub!" Boyle cheered.

"Title of your sex tape." Jake coughed.

"Aye! No making sex jokes about her while she is this drunk." Rosa reprimanded.

"I cazn takes cares of my sulrf!" Amy slurred.

"Yeah, sure you can Amy." Rosa huffed.

"C'monn Rosa! It's a party!" Jake teased.

"Loosesn up Rosa!" Amy swung her hips coming up to her coworker, nearly grinding her hips against her.

"Ah, the limbo between four and five drink Amy, pervy and overconfident." Gina reentered.

"Drink your water." Rosa huffed, walking away in anger.

"What's her problem." Gina rolled her eyes.

"Drinks!" Amy paid no mind to her friend storming off.

"Yes girl drinks!"

"Well, I'm gonna catch up with everyone else, cause it's, you guessed it Tub time!" Jake brandished finger guns with an excited flourish.

"Tub time!" Boyle repeated awkwardly only a second after.

"Is Rosa ok?" Amy's drunken mind meandered back toward her friend.

"Don't worry girl. Rosa is always a sour puss!" Gina pulled Amy towards the hot tub. "Now come on! Let's get you past upper five and downer six!"

"Yeah." Amy agreed between glances back in the direction Rosa has stormed off in.

Several inappropriate comments, a nearly infinite amount of bubbles Holt refrained to comment on, seven collective levels of Kwazy cupcakes, one and a half drinks later.

"Where is Rosa?" Holt looked around after the third round of real Ray or fake Ray.

"Probably hiding away in a dark corner because she understands that life is incredibly unorganized and everything is going to end with our inevitable lonely death!" Amy curled up in a corner of the hot tub, covering herself, carelessly allowing her drink to spill into the water.

"No girl you gotta drink!" "Woah! Amy!" "Maybe you should slow down." Gina, Jake, and Terry spoke over each other.

"Nothing we do matters." Amy whimpered, finding her stronger secondary drink and beginning to nurse it once more.

"That's it Amy! You are cut off." Terry ordered. "I would hope if Cagney or Lacey ever got this drank their friends would help them out! And protect them from going too far!" The father glared at his co-workers judgingly.

"Nooo! This was my chance!" Gina cried out.

"I'm not cut off! You're cut off!" Amy slinked out of the tub, almost falling back in as she sipped at her drink.

"Amy!" Jake attempted to calm her.

"No!" Amy drunkenly huffed.

"Oh! No! Ah, well we tried our best." Gina shrugged.

A number of the nine-nine members glared angrily at Gina, but they silently agreed to give Amy some time, assuming that she would call down soon enough.

"Rosa! Rosa! I finally understand you! There is no order and life is pointless!" Amy called as she stumbled through the beach house, downing the rest of her drink absentmindedly. "Rosa!" Amy could vaguely hear something, but through her drunken haze she couldn't make it out. "Roooosa!" Amy called once more, stumbling into Rosa's room without so much as a knock.

"What the hell Santiago!" Rosa threw an already torn and ripped pillow directly into Amy's face.

"Ahh!" Amy screamed, dropping her glass on the floor, only to be startled by it shattering. In her attempts to catch the pillow and then right herself post startle, Amy jumped and then fell down onto the shattered glass. She was able to catch herself in all her drunken grace, however she also severely cut up her hand and forearms.

"The fuck Santiago!" Rosa yelled angrily, smudged mascara and eyeliner tracing down her face.

"Oww!" Amy cried, her blood shocking her.

"Idiot! I told you to drink water." Rosa rushed over to Amy, helping her up without getting cut up any worse.

"Ouchie! Ouchie! It hurts!" Amy drunkenly whined like a child.

"I'm sure it does dumbass!" Rosa sniffled.

"W… why were you up here? Are you ok? What was going on?" Amy's inebriated mind easily forgot her pain.

"We need to get you bandaged up." Rosa directed Amy softly but sternly towards the nearest bathroom. When Amy stumbled once more. Rosa huffed and knelt down, easily picking Amy up bridal style.

"Ohh so strong!" Amy cooed, moving in closer to Rosa within her arms.

"Try not to get your blood on me… and… try not to push any of the glass deeper into you. Ok? I don't need you hurting you yourself anymore."

"Aww… Rosa, you are such a sweetie!" Amy's head fell casually into Rosa's neck. Amy found herself adoring the warmth of Rosa's embrace. She could feel her lips pursing gently to lay a tender kiss at the detective's neck just before Rosa spoke up once more.

"I'm not a damn sweetie! Now stop fidgeting!" Rosa ordered cold.

"Where are we going?" Amy wondered, her head still floating, and easily able to forget such base instincts such as going to kiss a co-worker.

"To fix up your arms!"

"Why weren't you with everybody else?"

"Because I prefer to cry in private!" Rosa snapped angrily.

"You can cry?" Amy's eyes light up like she had learned all the secrets to the universe.

"Oh my God, why am I even helping you! I told you not to drink so much! This is your fault!" Rosa complained, letting Amy back down.

Amy whimpered, missing the warmth of being held, but missing the soft intimacy of it more. "I… I'm sorry." Amy almost fell down once again. "You are rIIII!" Amy screamed, almost hitting a wall with her head, but being saved by Rosa pulling her up into her arms once again.

"You might be an idiot, but you are drunk and I'm not letting you get yourself any more hurt." Rosa easily shuffled Amy in her arms so that she could open the door to the bathroom.

"R! Really strong!" Amy yelped, a flush running over her as Rosa plopped her down on the counter of the sink. "I… didn't know you were that strong!" Amy could feel a rush she was unfamiliar with allowing herself to experience, especially when around another woman.

"Yeah yeah, now, raise your arms. I need to take the glass out of your arms before I bandage you up." Rosa rifled through the medicine cabinet, finding tweezers.

"O… ok?" Amy felt guilty and dirty, unable to suppress the urge to glance at Rosa in that way, admiring how her hair danced along her beautiful neck. She felt wrong as butterflies built up in her belly and traveled lower.

"This is probably going to hurt… what can I do to help you get through me fishing this out?" Rosa offered.

Amy silently prayed for it to hurt, for anything to distract her from what her body was doing without her permission; what her mind couldn't stop fixating on; anything to help her pry her eyes off of those lips. The soft curve of Rosa's lips, her drop-dead gorgeous visage even through the smudged make up.

"Anything, come on, this is gonna hurt without a distraction." Rosa offered caringly.

It was only after meticulously dissecting each and every inch of Rosa's beauty that she processed that the woman had actually been crying. "You… you were crying?"

"Yes I already said that!" Rosa growled, removing a shard of glass hastily, needing the topic to change.

"What's wrong?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. I don't talk about this stuff." Rosa denied.

"You offered to do anything to distraction." Amy reminded.

"Not this."

"Ouch!" Amy screamed, another large piece cutting her as it came out. "Fuck please it hurts!"

"Fine!" Rosa ground her teeth angrily, looking over the wounds, and deciding that Amy would really need it.

"Are you ok? What Happened."

"I'm fine. Now stay still!"

"Why were you crying."

"It doesn't matter." Rosa brushed aside.

"Please… I came looking for you because I was worried about you. You haven't been celebrating like everyone else. It's vacation. You should be happy."

"Marcus and I broke up a couple months ago. Ok?"

"I… I know. But I thought you were over that?"

"You and I both." Rosa sighed, angry with her own emotions.

"Well… what happened?" Before she knew it Amy was caressing Rosa's cheek, attempting to show her that she was cared for and that her emotions mattered.

"I!" Rosa jumped.

"Rosa?" Amy's last drink was finally getting to her as she leaned in, gently rubbing her thumb over Rosa's cheek.

"Amy?" Rosa questioned confused.

"You are beautiful you know that?" Amy almost moaned, leaning in.

"I'm what?"

"You are so beautiful Rosa." Amy kissed Rosa.

"You are drunk! You need to stop!" Rosa corrected, pulling away, and holding two fingers to her lips. Monday would be a hell of a day to navigate back at work after this.

"I… fuck I'm so sorry. I am terrible! I can't believe I just did that!" Amy pulled back overly ashamed.

"You are fine. Just drunk. Breath and let me get the rest of the glass out." Rosa requested.

"I… I'm so sorry." Amy covered her mouth shameful.

"It's fine. Not quite the right time. But if you were sober I might have liked it."

"I! You!"

"I didn't know that you were bi too tho." Rosa chuckled.

"I! What! No! I'm not! Umm! No! What! No! No way!" Amy waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head.

"Well, you certainly don't kiss like you are straight."

"I!" Amy squealed, covering her face.

"Shh, let me take out the last couple pieces you are almost done, ok?"

"I… yeah…" Amy sniffled, tears beginning to come.

"Amy?" Rosa looked up from her arms, concerned as she noticed Amy's voice wavering.

"I! I'm not!" Amy pushed crying.

"Ok then, you aren't." Rosa shrugged, finishing up before grabbing a washcloth and dabbing it with water and rubbing alcohol to clean out the wounds.

"I swear I'm not!" Amy yelled for herself.

Rosa groaned, putting down the washcloth and meeting Amy's crying eyes with her own. "Look. Who cares if you are or you aren't." She attempted to soothe the self-shaming detective closeted even to herself.

"I do! I can't be! Not that! It's dirty!" Amy was quick to argue.

"No it isn't!" Rosa snapped angrily.

"I!"

"You can be as much of a homophobe as you want but it doesn't make you any less yourself." Rosa huffed throwing the washcloth at Amy.

"Wait! No."

"Whatever." Rosa huffed hurting.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm just scared ok!" Amy pleaded.

Rosa wanted to punch a wall, feeling stupid and soft as she turned back around for her friend. "I'll bandage you up but then I'm done taking care of you." Rosa knew it was a lie even before she finished.

"I'm really sorry… I just… don't normally."

"Let me guess, your parents told you it was wrong to have those feelings for girls, and you never gave it a second thought?"

Amy gasped, then blushed, then sighed. She hated how easily Rosa had narrowed in on the reality of her life and how it was crashing down upon her.

"Yeah me too." Rosa wiped away Amy's tears and pulled her hands up in order to return to cleaning them. "There is nothing wrong with you. It's ok."

Amy, fought to breathe, to center herself in the raging ocean of her drunken mind.

"Here, it's gonna hurt, but I need to clean this out so you don't get an infection." Rosa warned.

Amy bit her lip and nodded scared as Rosa pulled over the bottle of disinfectant. Rosa poured the solution down Amy's arms, the stinging stunning her. Before the drunk detective realized it, she has wrapped her arms around Rosa, hugging her tight, grimacing through the pain.

"Hey there honey, you can let go now." Rosa patted her on the back gently.

"I! Ok… sorry." Amy let go.

"There you go. Now, hold your arms up and I can rap them up with this gauze. Nothing is too deep, but I don't want you getting an infection or anything."

"O... ok." Amy nodded.

Rosa quickly wrapped up Amy's arms as the detective stared her down intently, her inhibitions still melting away, allowing her to let herself admire Rosa more and more every second. "There you go. All fixed up. Can you stand? What about walking?" Rosa ch checked.

"Umm…" Amy tried to stand, falling over immediately into Rosa once more.

Rosa yelped softly as she realized Amy had accidentally face planted directly into her breasts.

"Mhmm." Amy hummed softly into Rosa as she nuzzled the warm cozy mounds.

"Nope! You are not good to walk if you are that far gone!" Rosa picked up Amy once more, just to get her out of her breasts.

"You are such a sweetheart." Amy repeated.

"Say it again and I'll drop you." Rosa threatened emptily.

"Sweetheart." Amy purred gently, nuzzling Rosa's neck.

Rosa rolled her eyes forgiving the taunt quicker than she wanted. "Which one is your room?"

"I don't know?" Amy lied, inhibitions completely gone.

"Come on Amy."

"I don't have to go back to my room you know." Amy kissed up Rosa's neck slowly.

"Amy!" Rosa jumped, a shiver running through her.

"Why don't you show me what I've been missing?" Amy seductively bit Rosa's earlobe.

"I! I! I! Amy! I!" Rosa stammered, now a bright red.

"C'monn." Amy whispered. "I want you to teach me how not dirty it is to get down and dirty with another-"

"Woah! Amy!" Rosa yelled, feeling Amy's hand slowly sliding down her chest towards her breast. "Nope that is it! I would love to, but your drunk."

"Then cuddle with me, and do it in the morning."

"No!"

Amy pouted. "Pwease."

"God Amy!"

"I would really like someone to cuddle with. Plus, you said you would love to…"

"I do this and you have to promise you won't tell anyone that you saw me crying." Rosa requested.

"Of course. I wouldn't tell them anyway." Amy kissed Rosa's cheek.

"Fine then. But if you hog the covers I swear I will kick your ass out of the bed!" Rosa threatened, plopping Amy down on the bed gently.

"Deal." Amy agreed, immediately hogging the covers.

"Yeah looks like it." Rosa rolled her eyes, kicking off her boots and slipping into bed next to Amy, who immediately released the covers and clung to Rosa instead, cuddling up to her.

"So warm and comfy." Amy hummed into Rosa, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Rosa woke the next morning to the sound of Amy losing what she had to assume were several vital organs as she puked violently into a trashcan next to the bed. "I told you to drink more water."

Amy screamed into another painful heave.

"Jesus… let's get you some water before you die of dehydration." Rosa offered a gentle hand on Amy's back, squeezing her shoulder.

Amy softened for only a moment before tensing again. "Fuck… I… why are we in a bed together?"

"I…" Rosa didn't have any words, she had no clue how to reply. Had Amy really forgotten? "Yeah, must have been some crazy night for this to happen."

"God I feel terrible. Never let Gina talk me into drinking so much ever again." Amy complained.

"Well, it isn't like I didn't tell you it was stupid." Rosa fought not to snap at Amy or to tell the innocent little-closeted detective the truth of who she was or what she had wanted when her inhibitions had been lowered the night before. She decided that terribly hungover, and in bed with another woman was probably not the best time for the closet case to learn of her sexuality.

"Promise me you'll never let me get this drunk again and I'll love you forever!" Amy complained absentmindedly.

Rosa pulled her hand back slowly, feeling alone once more like she had when Amy had stumbled upon her the night before. She couldn't help but think that this time last year she wasn't alone, that even she was cold she had someone who cared and was happy to hear of her. But now she had nothing and no one. She was alone, and no one loved her like that anymore. "Yeah. Well, I'm not interested in being your babysitter, so no thanks." Rosa steeled herself.

"I… sorry." Amy could feel that something was off even if she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why don't you go ahead and find your own bed, instead of hogging my damn covers like you promised you wouldn't do." Rosa growled.

"I… thought you didn't remember anything either?" Even while hungover Amy was an on-point detective, able to catch a lack of consistency in someone's story.

"I…" Rosa was caught.

"Why am I all cut up? What did YOU do to me last night?" Amy turned over, as her tone flowed to accusatory.

"What did I do to you!?" Rosa spat furious. "Well, I'll tell you what I didn't do! I didn't storm in on you while you were crying, I didn't get fall down drunk and then play all drunken doe eyes while you cleaned me up, only to come out to you and kiss you without consent!"

"You did what?" Amy didn't follow in the mess of her pounding headache.

"You! You got drunk! And when I took care of you, you kissed me, I was the one that reminded you that you were drunk! God! I sound like a fucking teenager!" Rosa complained.

"I… did what?"

"Yeah, you did. Now could you get out already? I'm not interested in being accused of anything else for just taking care of you when you were drunk."

"But why would I?"

"Cause you are a damn closet case! Now please! Out!"

"F...fine." Amy whimpered, standing out and finding a private bathroom too lose her guts in once more.

Amy was awash in confusing emotions, doubting Rosa, then herself, then Rosa all over again and. Only after nearly an hour of voiding the contents of her whole body, she found the strength to stand. She looked up at the sink, seeing the supplies Rosa had used to help clean her up. Amy curled over in on herself, hating herself both for lashing out at Rosa and for finally having proof of another part of her she fought to ignore for so long.

Her head hung low when she knocked on Rosa's door, brimming with self-loathing.

"What!" Rosa yelled.

"I…" Amy stuttered.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rosa stormed up to the door, opening it angrily.

"I'm so sorry!" Amy grabbed Rosa into a hug, squeezing her tight.

"What the…" Rosa sighed confused, but also vaguely relieved.

"I remember and I'm sorry!" Amy professed.

"I…" Rosa huffed, finding herself already running her hand up and down Amy's back, doing her best to soothe the detective.

"I'm so sorry Rosa!" Amy pleaded before she began to sob into Rosa, breaking down as she clung to her friend.

"Shh. It's ok. You are ok. I… " Rosa stumbled, unsure what to say. "You are not wrong. What you feel isn't wrong. You… I… it is ok to be…"

"Gay?" Amy choked out.

"Yeah, that." Rosa exhaled a breath she had been holding since their kiss. "I… how can I help?"

"Can… can we go back to cuddling in bed? I… I've never really allowed myself to enjoy being with-"

"Cuddling with another girl like that?" Rosa filled in.

"Yeah." Amy looked up to Rosa with wide hopeful eyes.

Rosa couldn't help it as she leaned in and kissed Amy, this time no simple quick drunken peck. She kissed Amy deeply, allowing her tongue to slip into Amy's mouth, teasing the woman gently. Rosa even earned a soft moan from the detective as she kissed back.

"You don't taste like vomit?" Rosa was equally surprised and relieved.

"I brushed my teeth! I'm not a monster!"

"No, you are just queer." Rosa answered.

Amy fidgeted uncomfortable with the truth of it.

"And there is nothing wrong with that Santiago."

"I! You just kissed me! I think we are past last names!" Amy protested.

"Fine then. There is nothing wrong with you being queer Amy." Rosa relented.

Amy yelped.

"You wanted to go back to bed?" Rosa teased.

"Yeah, I may be done puking, but my head is still killing me." Amy nodded.

Rosa effortlessly picked up Amy in her arms once more, carrying her back to the bed before cuddling up to her.

"You… are still way stronger than I would expect." Amy blushed.

"You like that?" Rosa rose an eyebrow as she moved in closer to Amy, pulling her in forcefully.

Amy bit her lip, feeling her body react, a dampness she would usually wish wasn't there. "Yes." She admitted, allowing herself to enjoy the warmth that light her body as she stared into Rosa's eyes.

"May I kiss you?" Rosa requested.

"I'd like that very much." Amy smiled back, moving closer.

The two took each other into their arms, gently embracing each other as they enjoyed themselves. Their lips parted easily, taking the other in as they shared the intimate warmth that was being so close to another human.

"You are better at this than I would have expected for a straight girl." Rosa broke the kiss to tease.

"I'm not straight." Amy panted back, stealing Rosa's lips once more, kissing deeper as she climbed atop the woman she could no longer continue lying to herself about by thinking of her as a friend.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" Rosa stopped Amy as she could feel the woman straddling her.

"I've waited far too long to do something like this." Amy lowered her head to kiss and suck sensually at Rosa's neck.

"Oh!" Rosa moaned, caught off guard as she felt Amy nipping at her neck, massaging the sensitive flesh with her teeth, tongue, and lips. "Amy!"

"That's it." Amy enticed.

"Amy!" Rosa repeated.

"Wow, I think I really like the sound of my name coming from another woman like that." Amy was caught within herself, doing this like she did everything, with just a little too much fervor.

Rosa hesitated.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Amy paused.

"Are you just doing this with me because I'm the first girl you've…"

"I'm doing it with you because you are the beautiful girl who was patient enough with me to help me come to terms with this." Amy paused to give Rosa's neck more kisses. "I'm done suppressing this part of myself, telling myself I can't do things like this."

"I'm beautiful am I?" Rosa mused. "So you are just doing this because of my body?"

"What!" Amy yelped, sitting up, still straddling Rosa.

"I betcha think I have a great 'plot' too." Rosa took Amy's hands in her own with a smirk.

"I! I!" I!" Amy stuttered as Rosa took her hands and directed them until they rested upon her breasts. Amy yelped. "G… great plot."

"That's it." Rosa cooed, releasing Amy's hands and allowing her own to find Amy's hips.

Amy burned a bright enough red to be seen even in the dark of the unlit room. "I… your… plot is…" Amy melted back down onto Rosa, kissing down her neck onto her chest.

"What are you comfortable with?" Rosa requested patient, needing to know Amy's boundaries before she pushed too far.

"I am comfortable with you." Amy replied.

"Amy I mean it!" Rosa pushed, her neck outstretching reflexively, requiring more of those sensual kissed the uptight woman atop her simply wouldn't stop giving her.

"I do too."

"Amy!"

"I am comfortable with what you are." Amy clarified.

"So you are comfortable with this?" Rosa moaned softly, Amy biting her as her hands slipped down to grab at Amy's ass.

Amy moaned back mimicking Rosa as she grabbed Rosa's hand.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Rosa was quick to apologize.

"No, no." Amy whispered. "I'm comfortable with this." She pulled Rosa's hand around and placed it between her legs, slipping it under herself towards her core.

"I…" Rosa blushed back, her fingers moving to feel Amy through her thin bikini bottoms she was still wearing from the hot tub the night before.

"Kiss me, please?"

"I'll do a hell of a lot more than that." Rosa growled sensually as she flipped them over, throwing Amy down onto the bed just to leap atop of her. "Much better." Rosa hummed before stealing Amy's lips, kissing her deeply as her fingers found Amy's sex once more through her near non-existent clothing.

Amy cried out eagerly. Caught off guard and thrown down and played with by the dominant detective. She lost herself in the kiss, incapable of bringing herself to do anything other than yield and submit for Rosa, allow the woman who made her heart race to have her way with her, whatever way it may be.

"Good?" Rosa inquired.

"Very." Amy gasped in-between growing wanton moans.

"Good." Rosa hummed.

"Can… can you?"

"Can I what Amy?" Rosa followed up as her kissed traveled down.

"T… take off my clothes?"

"Does good ol' uptight Amy want to get down and dirty?" Rosa teased.

"Rosa!" Amy could feel the mouth at her neck sucking and biting, beginning to leave a beautiful hickey on her neck.

"Don't you want me to…" Rosa pulled at the string of Amy's bikini top.

"Yes!" Amy whined out, hooking her legs around Rosa.

"Have you ever?"

"I'm not a Virgin!" Amy yelped.

"Well, I don't know. I just thought I should ask." Rosa explained as she reached around undoing the string that held the fabric to Amy's breasts.

Everything of her felt alight and on edge, knowing that she was so close to having this part of herself revealed to Rosa. It was stunning. Rosa has probably even seen it before? Surely she had changed in front of Rosa before? But that didn't matter now. This was different, so different; being stripped by Rosa, with the woman's eyes so hungry for her, even in the dark. How could it be the same and yet so different?

"I… I'm not." Amy repeated for Rosa because it was all she could bring herself to do in the face of finally feeling herself open, vulnerable and bare for Rosa.

"Are you sure?" Rosa pulled ay the small string, threatening to reveal the tender mounds that layed beneath the two small triangular slips of fabric that held the balance of 'we can stop and go back to work, forget this ever happened, allow nothing to change bar a small blush between sips of coffee in meetings' and 'you are all my body craves, what it needs above all else, to feel your quivering flesh against mine as we ruin each other in this bed.' a beautiful Ballance and yet immeasurably more tenuous.

Amy swallowed down her hesitation, accepting this, accepting herself, accepting Rosa."Yes."

Rosa silent removed the top. She was gentle with how she pulled it up and over Amy's head finishing by resting her hand on the back of Amy's neck, and kissing her once more.

They shared the kiss, deepening it with each moment as they offered each other small slivers of their souls in sensual swipes of their tongues as they danced along each other.

Rosa was intimately familiar with the dampness spreading between her thighs, the electric hum running through her as she kissed, but Amy had no such familiarity with her body or her reactions. The tension built and built in her body in ways she had never experienced, her everything needing more as even Rosa's fluid kisses began to feel painful PG-13. "Rosa!" Amy cried out, her lungs burning from shrugging off any need to breathe in favor of satisfying her need for Rosa.

"What's wrong?" Rosa broke from Amy's mouth, kissing down, finding Amy's breasts in her hands.

"Oh god! That's!" Amy gasped a moan.

"Good girl." Rosa whispered.

Amy yelped, her body flooding as she blew several gaskets at the praise satiating so many parts of her she didn't even know she had.

"Your plot is beautiful too." Rosa teased.

Amy could only whine, her body burning for more.

"Good girl." Rosa repeated the words which easily made a puddle of the detective under her before moving to Amy's breasts, finding her left nipple with her mouth. Rosa swirled her tongue over the peak with a gentle suction, her hands running down and over Amy's body.

"Rosa! Fuck!" Amy cried out, her hands quickly entangling themselves in Rosa's hair.

"What about down there?" Rosa inquired, still leaving soft sensuous adoring kissed at Amy's breasts.

"W… wha?" Amy was still reeling.

"Are you comfortable with me touching you down there?"

"Ohhh." Amy moaned out at the idea.

"I need an answer before I do anything."

Amy whined. "P… p… please."

"Of course, my good girl." Rosa kisses down Amy's belly, allowing small licks as she traveled down her friend's body. Rosa delighted in the small shivers Amy shuttered with at each kiss to her sensitive flesh.

"God! I!"

"What's wrong?" Rosa's eyes devoured Amy.

"I!" Amy swallowed, willing herself to move and speak as her legs spread slowly for Rosa, her hips raising as she watched Rosa breathe her in. "Just… really."

"Horny." Rosa used in filling in the hanging emptiness Amy left for her.

"I… want you." Amy clarified.

"Well, that is something I can give you." Rosa grinned before lowering her head once more, grabbing the tip of Amy's bikini bottoms in her teeth, pulling them off for Amy with all the grace in her being.

Amy couldn't control herself in the slightest as she felt Rosa's hot breath against her, her soft hair tracing teasing taunting trails across her abdomen.

"May I?" Rosa placed her head back at Amy's core once she had removed the thin fabric which had been holding them apparent. Her mouth rested just above Amy's sex, atop her delicately manicured core's beautiful bush.

Amy lost any semblance of resistance, qualms or regrets in that moment, feeling Rosa so patient for her, overly concerned for her well being.

"Please. I… would like that so much." Amy answered full of adoration for the spiky softie.

"Of course." Rosa purred, kissing and licking down towards the wet mess she had made of Amy. She parted the woman's folds gently with her thumbs just to delve in deeper. She allowed her tongue to find Amy's clitoris. Making soft circles, she purred into the sensitive flesh as she felt Amy's thighs clamp down around her head, the woman's hips bucking desperately into her mouth as she sucked softly at the perfect pink flesh.

"Rosa! Rosa!" Amy screamed more than loud enough to alert their co-workers, but she didn't care. All Amy cared for was how desperately her body needed more and more from Rosa with every second as her it acted on its own.

Rosa delighted in how easy it was to turn Amy into such a needy mess, unraveling for herself from just a few sensually swiped of her tongue. There was nothing quite like getting to taste of the woman she had made such a drenched mess of. Or was it so special because it was Amy? The cute little sweetheart who always seemed so uptight with her little heart of gold.

"Rosa! I!" Amy cried out desperate.

Rosa didn't look up or away, even though the muffling of Amy's thighs clamped around her head Rosa could hear the plea, and she used it as a sign to continue. She delved in deeper, lapping up all of Amy's arousal. Her hands slipped slowly up Amy's body, tracing along her flesh up to her breasts.

Just as Rosa cupped her flesh, Amy broke, overwhelmed she screamed out, pulling up at Rosa's hair and damn near beheading her as she wrapped her legs around Rosa's neck.

"Such a good, good girl." Rosa whispered once Amy had finally let her go, collapsing in a breathless mess.

"R… Rosa!"

"Are you ok?" Rosa checked, crawling up in the bed to hold Amy and soothe her through the ebbing of her climax.

"Y… yes. God… that was… astounding."

"Good." Rosa cooed. "Now, come here. I know your first… with a woman can be different and leave you a bit."

"Breathless? Desperate for more? Overwhelmed with orgasmic pleasure?"

"I was going to say emotionally sensitive. But… thanks?" Rosa kissed Amy's cheek.

"Oh… well, that too!" Amy nodded.

"Come here." Rosa offered open arms.

"Mhmm happily." Amy cooed, cuddling and nuzzling up to Rosa.

Rosa held Amy tight, kissing and cuddling back. "Are you ok? I don't want you to feel…" Rosa wasn't sure what she even meant, she was just worried Amy would have regrets.

"I'm perfect. But I… I am worried about one thing."

"What!? What is it!? How can I help?" Rosa jumped to fix anything that could be wrong with the little angel cuddled up to her.

"I am worried that… that this is a one-time thing?"

"It doesn't have to be. If you don't want it to be… what do you think?"

End of Chapter 1?


End file.
